Pieces of Us
by Fukai Yoru
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles.
1. Duty

**Summary:** We all have certain things expected of us.

**Disclaimer:** I'll just keep dreaming; therefore, not mine.

**"Duty"**

By: Yoru

He had a duty. He knew that. Everyday that he looked in the mirror, he saw and he knew. The protection and continuance of the Hyuuga Clan was his first priority. Everything else—including his duty to protect Konoha—was secondary.

He never forgot Naruto's declaration, how he would change the Hyuuga fate once he became Hokage. He admired that courage, that determination to go against something that had been around for generations. He oftentimes wished he himself were possessed of such vigor and strength.

But until that day came, he had a duty, a promise and loyalty to his clan.

And to _her_.

She was his priority. He knew her potential, knew she could perhaps someday rival himself. But he was the genius; he was the prodigy. He was a goal she could not yet attain, but he knew she could.

That's why when she came to him in the dead of night, he never turned her away. He was her protector, her servant, her provider. Whatever she needed, he would give. No matter what it was, no matter what the cost.

After all, she was the chosen heir of the Hyuuga Clan. And he would dote on her because she needed it, needed that reassurance, that faith given her so she could become stronger, could become a truly great leader.

And when her pale skin was flushed beneath him, her body strongly pliant under his questing hands, he would remind himself that this, too, was a part of his duty.


	2. Want

**Summary:** It's tough being a Kage.

**Disclaimer:** Still dreaming...

**"Want"**

By: Yoru

Their eyes follow his every move predatorily, like a ravenous beast with lust in its veins. They want him, want to lay siege to his body and stake a claim on his power. They want what he harbors, a means to their own ends.

They want his blood red hair, his too-knowing eyes, his pale skin and tight body. They want to dominate him, to rule Sunakagure through him and use him as a puppeteer would. They want him beneath them, want him to writhe and to beg.

They want to map out his powerful chakra, find a way to make it theirs. They want the demon inside him and the power that is at his command.

They want his strength.

They want his soul.

He is arguably the finest Kazekage they have ever known, and they covet that charisma, that raw power. But he doesn't trust any of them. He'd do anything to protect his people, the people of the sand, but he doesn't blindly allow those closest to him any real authority.

The shinobi follow his orders with the utmost loyalty, never question his motives, never disobey his word.

Temari and Kankuro are different. They _have_ his loyalty, his respect, his trust. They _have_ his life and he has their hearts. He has their eyes, their souls, their hands, and their bodies. He has them all the time and any time he wants them.

Tonight, he will go to Kankuro and Kankuro will be bare for him, will be ready and willing. Kankuro will bend to Gaara's will and his hands. Kankuro will become the puppet, if only for a short while. His pleasure will be Gaara's to command.

Kankuro will tremble beneath Gaara's skilled touch, will gasp with sudden pleasure at a particularly sensitive caress. Gaara's name will be a prayer on Kankuro's tongue, even as it battles with Gaara's own.

Kankuro will shiver beneath the heat and the intensity, will groan with ecstasy and scream with release, as Gaara quakes beneath him and breathes his name.

Tonight, he will go to Temari and Temari will be bare for him, will have her hair falling around her face and her skin glistening. Temari will shudder beneath his adroit hands and succumb to his desire. Temari will be submissive and wanting.

Temari will squirm beneath Gaara's skilled tongue, will arch up into his demanding touch. Temari will moan into his insistent lips, as his tongue explores her mouth and his hips thrust forcefully against her own.

Temari will whisper his name as she shatters from the intensity of his love, as she pulsates with satisfaction, and Gaara will collapse atop her, trembling, her name his next exhalation.

Yes, they want him. They want his raw sensuality and his untamed prowess. They want his sprawling mind and his darkest love. They want to feel his breath ghost across their skin and his fingers beneath the folds of their clothes. They want his touch and his focus.

Oh, how they want him.

But he wants Kankuro and Temari.


	3. The Sweetest Storm

"**The Sweetest Storm"**

By: Yoru

**A/N:** This was a self-imposed challenge. I was reading a series of drabbles, and a particular one was particularly smutty but the author wanted to keep it at 100 words and as it was getting to the point of lemony goodness, the author breaks off saying that she couldn't write a lemon in 100 words. Well, I decided to give it a go. As it stands, you can insert any pairing you wish and really in any fandom you wish.

"**The Sweetest Storm"**

_I want you_, breathed in the darkness.

Lips upon skin, skin upon skin, a heated caress and languid moans.

A touch, velvet soft, and he slips inside, panting, just barely retaining control.

A suppressed groan, lips, tongue, and teeth, clashing, licking, nipping.

Grinding and thrusting, soul searing friction, feels so good to finally give in.

Movements frantic, long silky limbs tangled and trembling, sensations soaring, colossal and volcanic.

Hands everywhere at once, touching, wanting, needing, desires running rampant.

Zenith approaching, they shatter from white hot intensity and collapse, spent so deliciously.

Lazy kisses, basking in sated afterglows.

_Only you…_

_Always…_


End file.
